ppgz y rrbz estaremos siempre juntos
by Dada-sama
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los rrbz cambiaran? ¿Y si los rrbz se enamoraran de sus peores enemigas? ¿los rrbz tienen nuevos poderes? ¿Los rrbz y las ppgz estan destinados a ser pareja? puede que si o puede que no...
1. Nuevos poderes

``_**Nuevos poderes´´**_

**capitulo 1 **

**boomer : me quiero ir¡**

**yo : que pena .**

**brick : *susurro : yo tambien ***

**butch : * susurro : quiero volver a casa***

**yo : ejem... os oigo -.-...**

**brick : Oh Oh... **

**boomer : m-mejor empecemos si?**

**brick : s-si**

**butch : que os pasa solo es una chicas?**

**brick : mejor callate butch,si no quieres slir mal **

**butch : pfff gallinas **

**yo : ejem..no quiero empezar mal el primer cap vale asique espezamos**

**boomer y brick : menos mal...**

**yo : pero cuando termine os hare paipilla vale ¡OS DEJARE EN COMA¡**

Nota : los rrbz y las ppgz no me pertenecen solo los cogi prestados

-dialogos-

-**_lo que piensan-_**

-*acciones*-

En un pequeño parque habian tres chicos (**yo : los rrbz **)recostados en la hierba...

-hermanito que hacemos?-dijo boomer-me aburro-(**boomer : um yo recuerdo¡ yo : calla pesado no interrumpas**)

-pues...-dijo brick-podemos robar a los niños pequeños-

-no eso ya lo hicimos ayer-dijo butch-

-emm...robamos un banco?-dijo brick-

-no,todavia tengo heridas de la paliza que nos dieron la ppgz-dijo boomer mientras se miraba las heridas-

-si,esa maldita butercupp me golpeo en mi preciosa cara-dijo butch mientras lloraba comicamente con su puño medio alzado-

en el lavoratorio...

-ken porfin lo consegui¡-dijo el profesor con un brillo en sus hojos estilo anime-

-enorabuena profesor-dijo ken-por haber conseguido el... el... el...(**brick : a mi me da que no sabe de que habla ._.u**)

-te equivocas ken-dijo el profesor-no es un ``el´´es un ``la´´ porque e conseguido la maquina que puede aumentar el poder de los rayos z blancos-

-eso es genial profesor¡-felicito ken-

-Y no solo eso tambien puede combertir los rayos z negros en rayos z blancos-dijo orgulloso el profesor-lo llamare T.R.Z.N-

-pochie llama a las chicas aumentaremos sus rayos z blancos-dijo el profesor-

-Sip , CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z LAS NESESITAMOS ¡ - grito pochie-

en la escuela...

*sonido del sinturon*

-*susurro : chicas...*-dijo momoko,kaoru y miyako asintieron-

mis zapatos sienten nausias-dijo momoko apuntando a sus zapatos-

-mi cabello tiene la nariz taponada¡-dijo miyako tocandose el pelo-

nariz tiene mucho frio-dijo kaoru tocandose la nariz-

-Q-que? hay bueno vallanse a la enfermerian ya¡ .-dijo la -(** yo : pobrecilla las ppgz les deja la cabeza como un bombo XD)**

en la azotea...

-hiper blossom¡-dijo momoko- **(brick : hay esta mi blossom¡ yo : tu blossom?atencion todo el mundo brick ama a blossom¡)**

-rolling bubbles¡-dijo miyako-

-powered butercupp-dijo kaoru-

-powerpuff z ¡ -

-que ocurre profesor?-dijo blossom-

-venid al laboratorio en seguida,tengo que enseñaros algo-dijo ell profesor-

en el laboratorio...

-ya estamos aqui profesor-dijo bubbles con una sonrisa radiante-

-hoy y ahora os hare mas fuertes-dijo el profesor-

-enserio?-dijo butercupp-

-enserio-profesor-

-porfesor es usted un genio me olle,¡UN GENIO!-dijo butercupp con unos brillos en los hojos estilo anime-

-gracias butercupp-dijo el profesor-bien empcemos

-ponganse en aquella plataforma-dijo el profesor apuntando la plataforma-

las chicas se pusieron en la profesor dispoaro y derrepente la maquina empezo a agitarse tras unos pequeños ruidos **(yo : mas bien grandes )**derrepente la maquina exploto y una rayo gigante se dirigio a hacia un parque** (yo : a que no adivinais que parque es? bien adivinasteis es el mismo en donde los rrbz pensaban en todas sus palizas)**el rayo cayo y afecto a los chicos...

Un aura blanca cubrio a los la niebla se disperso los chicos a parecieron con un chaleco con una p en medio,con el mismo cinturon que el de las ppgz pero en negro y cada uno con su respectivo color claro brick con el rojo,boomer con el azl oscuro y butch con el verde oscuro...

-que es esto?-pregunto confuso brick,miro en sus volsillos y tenia un boomerng-o mejor dicho que pasa aqui?-

-no tengo idea - dijo confuso boomer el cual miraba su baston que aparecio ante sus manos-

-si lo supiera no crees ya lo hibiera resòndido?-dijo butch un poco molesto mientras miraba su flauta magica-

en el laboratorio...

-Oh no¡-dijo el profesor-mi esperimento fallo¡-exclamo el profesor mientras lloraba comicamente-

-ya bueno profeesor e vez de preocuparte po eso no deberia preocuparse por donde acaba de salir ese rayo?¡-exclamo muy enojada butercupp-

-profesor tranquio-dijo ken mientras trataba de tranquiizar al profesor-

-si es verdad bien chicas tiene que averiguar donde llego el rayo -dijo el profesor serio-

las chicas solo asintieron...

_**``fin del capitulo 1´´**_

**yo : bueno antes de empezar yo jure que mandaria en coma a los rrbz,pero como tengo que devolverlos a su sitio sanos salvos o porlo menos a uno escogi para mandar a brick y a butch ;P ya que ellos dos son los mas fuertes y si le isiera lo que le ise a butch y a brick se lo sisiera a boomer posiblemente los mataria ._.**

**boomer : en este momento me alegro de ser tan devil**

**yo : menos rollos que todavia te tengo que freis a palos asique...**

**boomer : asique que**

**yo : asique si no quieres ir al hopital seras mi sirviente durantu un mes**

**boomer : una semena**

**yo : un mes y medio**

**boomer : echo¡**

**yo : bien jejeje -risa malvada- :)**

**boomer : adios a todas mis fans se despide boomer **

**adios se despide la escritora anonima de los mejores lectores del mundo dejen review`s coman sano,cuidense y viavan felices :3**

**review`s**


	2. ¿¿¡¡¡LOS RRBZ VIVIRAN CON NOSOTROS?¡¡¡

**``¿¡ QUE QUEE ?!´´**

**Capitulo 2 **

**yo : hola lectores de mi alma **

**brick : bueno hola fans debo decir que yo ya estoy curado ;)**

boomer** : tu si pero butch...**

**brick : butch esta bien pero le da miedo cierta chica asique se ha quedado en el hospital **

**yo : bueno dejad de parlotear los dos que empiezare por mis notas abituales**

Nota : los rrbz no son mios solo los cogi prestados

-dialogos-

-_**pensamientos-**_

_-*_acciones*-

las chicas salieron volando hacia el lugar donde cayo el rayo...

-mirad alli hay algo-dijo blossom-

-quereis mas destruccion?¡-dijo mojojojo destrullendo un edificio-

-alto hay aliento de banana¡-exigio butercupp-

-obligame apestosa humana-grito mojojojo-

-ahora veras-grito butercupp- martillo super sonico¡-

-barrera busical¡ (**yo : los atackes la mayoria los invente yo ya que no me los se :)**)

el martillo revoto...

-hee?-dijeron al unisono las ppgz muy confundidas-

-cuanto tiempo ppgz-dijo brick-

-brick :(-dijo blossom-** (brick : si se nota que me quiere )**

**-**holaaa super penosas -dijo boomer-

-boomer -dijo bubbles-**(boomer : mi miyako no disimula sus sentimientos se le ve en la cara que me ama )**

-nos echabais de menos?-dijo butch-

-butch - dijo butercupp enojada- golpe supersonico¡-dijo butercupp apuntando a mojojojo- **( butch : siesque se derrite por mi)**

butercupp lanzo a mojojojo por los aires...

-uno menos¡ -dijeron al unisono las ppgz-

las chicas lanzaron un beso a cada uno de sus contrapartes : blossom a brick ,boomer a bubbles ,y butercupp a butch.Y los chicos se deesmayaron...

-bien ahora llevemoslos al lavoratoriio -dijo blossom ,bubbles y butercupp solo asintieron-

en el laboratorio...

-mmmm...que veo los rrbz le afectaron el rayo-dijo el profesor seriamente-

-queeee?-dijeron las ppgz al unisono-

-si y como ahora los rrbz son buenos no podran vivir con mojojojo-dijo el profesor-por ello viviran con nosotros-

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?¡-dijeron todos los de aquella sala menos el profesor-**(yo : ahora si que estan alucinando)**

**Yo : porcierto se me olvido decirles que las ppgz vivian con los rrbz por motivos de que el profesor penso que si los villanos descubrieran su identidad podrian acabar con sus familias por eso el profesor se lo dijo todos a sus padres y ahora las ppgz viven en el laboratorio y por desgracia ahora con los rrbz.**

-a y tambien iran al colegio con vosotras-dijo el profesor

-ahora si que se ha vielto loco¡-dijo muy enojada y desesperada kaoru -

-profesor no puede hacernos esto-dijo miyako desesperada-

-profesor eso es imposible¡-dijo momoko desesperada-

-losiento chicas-dijo el profesor-

**fin del capitulo**

**yo : espero que les aya gustado un poco corto si,pero por lo menos loo continue y no tube mucho tiempo.**

**daniel : no tuvistes mucho tiempo porque estivisted con un chico verdad?**

**yo : si daniel si,estuve con un chico pero,ESE CHICO ERAS TUUUU PORQUE ME PEDISTE AYUDA POR TUS DEBERES**

**daniel : cierto se me olvido n_nU**

**brick : oye dada-sama porque en el primer cap me pusiste ladrillo?¡**

**yo : porque brick significa ladrillo en español :)**

**brick : Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?¡**

**yo : pues que lo puse porque yo quise esque tienes poca gracia y decidi ponerte gracia para que los lectores no se aburran**

**bricK : como te odio**

**yo : el sentimiento es mutuo **

**daniel : bueno dada diles a los lectores eso**

**yo : a si voy,bueno como dice el idiota de daniel tengo que decir algo : mañana subire el siguiente capitulo pero no estare porque tengo que haser unos asuntos /daniel : vas con tu novio :)/yo : no es eso patan me voy con mi brother(hermano) a hacerme el pasaporte porque en navidades me ire a brasil ,por ello man de a mi amigo daniel para que mañana cuante la historia y siento dejaros con daniel esque es el unico amigo que estaba libre porque el no da palo al agua vamoos que es un gorron.**

**daniel : vale capto la indirecta**

**bueno se despide la escritoria anonima de los mejores lectores del mundo dejen revie`ws , coman sano, cuidense y vivan felices :3**

**review`s**


	3. Un día en el infierno

_**``Un día en el infierno´´**_

_**Daniel : Holis colegis emm...esperad*leeyendo un papel que le a dado Dada-sama*vale a ver pone que no hable asi*mientras que lee el papel* n_nU .Bueno a lo que hiba en el cap anterior ya pone la razon por la que Dada-sama no escribe este cap y en vez de ella esta ...¿el idiota de Daniel? *Mientras que lee el papel***_

_**butch : si as terminado de insultarte a ti mismo ¬¬...**_

_**Daniel : emmm... sip ._.U**_

_**butch : Hola fans ya he vuelto siento aberos preocupado :)**_

_**Daniel : bueno empezare por las notas de siempre *mientras que lee el papel*...posdata : eres idiota?*leienddo el papel* aunque ella lo niege le caigo bien**_

_**brick : jejeje da gusto que por una vez no nos insulten a nosotros.**_

_**boomer y butch : aja¡**_

Nota : los rrbz y las ppgz no me pertenecen ni ami ni a Dada-sama,salvo la historia y algunos ciertos personajes que son de Dada

-dialogos-

-_**pensamientos-**_

-*acciones*

Era por la mañana,en un cuarto,color rosa medio ordenado,dormia momoko,muy placida , hasta que...

-MOMOKOOOO¡l-grito puchie , el perro robot-QUE LLEGAS TARDE A LA ESCUELAAAA¡-

De un salto momoko se levanto,aterrizo dentro del armario ,reboto,extrañamente ya bestida ,cayo por las escaleras asta llegar al baño,de alli momoko se cogio el cepillo de dientos y volvio a rebotras y mientras rebotaba ya terminaba de cepillarselos volvio a rodar pero esta vez con la mochila puesta asta legar a la puerta donde se quedo a esperar a sus amigas. **(Daniel : Una maanera de despertar a alguien muy eficaz ,le direa mi madre que me despierte asi y no penseis que vivo con mis padre teniendo 23 años que yo tengo,al igual que Dada,16 años)**

Esta vez pochie se dirigio a despertar a miyako...

-Hola miyako -dice pochie muy amable-es hora de levantarse-

Y miyako se levanto sin rechistar , Y se fue a vestir lo que siempre lleva para ir al cole,una blusa blanca con una corbata azul , su sinturon de PPGZ,su falda a cuadros de color azul y sus bailarinas negras con sus calcetines blancos altos.

Ahora toca a kaoru...

-**_Oh Oh a kaoru mejor no la despierto que si_**** no...**-pensaba pochie aterrado mientras recordaba...-

flash bakc

Era por la mañana y kaoru no se levantaba...

-pochie ve a despertar a kaoru porfavor-dijo miyako-

-si,esque si no se despierta llegaremos trade-dijo momoko con prisa-

-vale WOFF WOFF¡-dijo el llamado pochie-

Pochie fue a coger una pandereta una trompeta y un cubo de agua fresca _**(Daniel : a saber tu para que lo quiere)**_

Pochie empezo a tocar la trompeta y la pandereta al mismo timpo y derrepente le tiro el cubo de agua fria a kaoru

-AAAA¡-grito kaoru-

Despues a kaoru le crecen 10 venitas en la frente a un cuerno en la parte superior de la oreja y los colmillos le crecen

-POCHIEEE TE VOY A MATARRR¡'¡-AMENAZO kaoru

Despues pochie vaja las escaleras...

-Pochie y kaoru?-pregunto momoko-

-Pochie que te paso estas todo magullado y destrozado-dijo miyako preocupada-

-N-Nada -dijo con los ojos en forma de espiral estilo anime-

Fin del flash back

-ya estamos -dijeron al unisono los rrbz-

Las rrbz y los ppgz llegaron a la escuela...

-vaya asique esto es la escuela-dijo birck-

-pues parece muy interesante-dijo boomer-

-Interesante?que hay de interesante en aprender cosas aburridas e innecesarias-dijo butch un poco mollesto-

Derrepente una olada de chicas binieron hacia los rrbz empujando a la ppgz

-haych¡-se quejo momoko-

-he-se quejo miyako-

-oye sin empujar¡-se quejo Kaoru enojada-

-jejeje derrepente la escuela me gusta-dijo butch-

-Si -dijo brick-

-bueno esto de ser popular esta bien pero,un poco asofocante-dijo boomer-

-No a pasado ni dos segundos y ya tienen muchos amigas-dijo molesta/celosa momoko-

-si-dijo molesta/celosa kaoru-

Miyako solo asintio...

-Y yo que pensaba que esto seria ''Un día en el infierno''-dijeron al unisono los rrbz-

_**continuara...**_

_**Daniel : Holaaa espero que os haya gustado como puse el capitulo :)**_

_**Bueno se despide el sustituto de hoy de la escritoria aninima de los mejores lectores del mundo dejen sus opiniones,coman sano,y vivan felices :)**_

_**review`s**_


	4. Nuevos sentimientos bajo un cerezo

_** ``Nuevos sentimientos bajo un cerezo´´**_

_**yo : Ya he vuelto,bueno espero que en el chaper anterior el idita de Daniel lo hiciera bien ¬¬...**_

_**brick : Una pregunta ¿Daniel es mas idiota que nosotros?**_

_**yo : ...**_

_**brick : oye tu contesta**_

_**yo : ...**_

_**brick : ¬¬ Da igual u_uU ...**_

_**boomer : olle alguien sabe de que va a ir este capitulo?**_

_**brick : yo no**_

_**butch : a mi no me a querido decir**_

_**brick y boomer : ni ami...**_

Nota : los rrbz y las ppgz no me pertenecen pues solo los cogi prestados

-dialogos-

-**pensamientos-**

-*acciones*-

Era fin de semana y las ppgz,los rrbz ,ken ,pochie y el profesor combibian juntos : kaoru estaba viendo sus deportes,miyako leeiendo revistas,momoko estaba comiendo,brick estaba jugando a videojuegos en el sofa ,boomer estaba coloreando y butch estaba roncado/durmiendo , Ken con el ordenador y pochie ayudando al profesor .Cada uno con lo suyo asta que...

-*suspiro* Oigan chicos que os parece si asemos algo en familia?-dijo el profesor-

Todos miraron al profesor desinteresados y tras la mirada todos volvieron a lo suyo siin decir nada.

-Grrrrr-gruño el prfesor-bien si con esas tenemos...-

El profesor empezo a quitarle todo lo que tenian y desperto a butch.

-Pero que hace profesor?¡-dijeron todos al unisono-

-Hoy nos vamos de picnic-dijo el prfesor-todos en familia¡-

Se ollo un buuuu de parte de todos...

En el picnic...

-Nos pondremos en ese árbol-dijo el profesor señalando un cerezo que habia mas adelante-

todos se pusieron en un mantel que momoko puso en el suelo...

-tengo hambre-dijo momoko mientras que se oia su estomago-

En un lugar misterioso...

-Cuando vamos a empezar?-dijo Xxx -

-paciencia muy pronto lograremos lo que simpre a querido-dijo Xxx -

-Bien lo estoy de seando-dijo XXxxx - Cuando ellos den el minuto marcado del dia todo comenzara -

-Y entonces el despertara y todo padecera vajo nuestro control-dijo Xxxx - **( yo : porcierto el no es him me refiero a otra cosa)**

-Vajo nuestro control si -dijo Xxxx -

De vuelta con nuestros heroes...

-mmmm...esto esta riquismo buen trabajo profesor-dijo miyako con una bonita sonrisa-

-aja¡-apoyo kaoru mientras que momoko solo asintia mientras que seguia comiendo sin masticar-

-Voy a dar un paseo venis chicas?-dijo miyako-

-No yo me quedo aqui en la sombra-dijo kaoru-

-yo seguire comiendo-dijo momoko con la boca llena de comida-

-estabien-dijo miyako-

-heee...miyako yo puedo ir contigo-dijo boomer un poco timido y sonrojado-si quieres-

-esta bien-dijo miyako aun con una sonrisa-

mientras que caminaba...

-Oye y dime como esque as querido venir?-dijo miyako-bueno esque eres un rrbz y yo una ppgz se supone que tu me odias-

-bueno yo... esque -trato de explicar boomer -yo... tu...m-me caes bien-

Miyako se extraño al oir eso de boomer

-que bien yo...yo siempre he querido ser tu amiga-dijo miyako-

-enserio?¡-dijo boomer - yo tambien he querido ser tu amigo-

-pero no entiendo - dijo miyako- porque me simpre me insultabas al igual que tus hermanos a mis amigas?-

-bueno,yo esque hacia ko que me decian mis hermanos -explico boomer - pero yo nunca queria hacer eso-

miyako y boomer se acercaron a un cerezo y alli comenzaron a hablar...

-boomer...-dijo miyako-tu has lo que quieras no lo que te digan tus hermanos el echo de que ellos lo agan no significa que este bien o que lo tengas que hacer-

-m-miyako-boomer se sonrojo por lo que habia dicho miyako ademas de que estaban muy cerca-

Boomer se fue acercando poco a poco a miyako y miyako se sonrojo mientras boomer se seguia acercando.

-B-boomer..-dijo miyako tratando de despertar a boomer que estaba como hipnotizado pero que no lo estaba-

-boomer desperto de ''su tranze'' -heee lo siento miyako yo...-dijo boomer muy sonrojado-

-no importa -dijo miyako sonrojada-vamos con los demas si no se preocuparan al ver que tardamos-

-si -_**pero que me a pasado yo...pufff malos pensamientos fuera miyako es solo mi**_** amiga-**penso boomer-

Con los demas...

-hay cuanto tardan-dijo momoko preocupada-

-me pregunto que estaran haciendo-dijo brick-

-No puedo esperar mas¡-se quejo kaoru-voy a buscarla-

-Yo voy a buscarlo contigo-dijo momoko-

-Nosotros tambien vamos -dijo brick-

-si boomer es nuestro hermano y si esta en peligro lo ayudaremos a toda costa-dijo butch-

-Vale pero si miyako esta en peligro a sido culpa de vuestro hermano¡-dijo kaoru-

-NO,si nuestro se le han pegado los piojos de vuestra amiga os vais a enterar-dijo butch-

-UUUYYYY¡ que miedo antencion butch nos va hacer enterar...¡QUE ES UN ESTUPIDO!-dijo kaoru molestando a butch-

-VOSOTROS DOS OS VAIS A CALLAR AHORA¡-dijeron brick y momoko-

-sii jefe...-dijeron butch y kaoru-

Los chicos se adentraron entre los arboles para buscar a sus amigos que porcierto no estaban perdidos...

mientras con boomer y miyako...

Miyako no decia ni una palabra y evitaba la mirada de boomer po lo que sucedio que alguien rompio el silencio...

-Hola-dijo un chica a la que se encontraon en el camino-que haceis aqui en este bosque?-

-Pues esbamos de picnic salimos a pasear y nos perdimos-explico boomer-

-Oo ya veo estais en una cita¡-dijo la chica-

-N-no es eso-dijo boomer y miyako completamente rojos-

-pero si estais rojisimos-dijjo la chica-

-estavamos de picnic con unos amigos-dijo boomer-

-aaaa ya entiendo bueno conozco muy bien este bosque de cerezos puedo ayudaros a buscar a buestros amigos-dijo la chica-

-muchas gracias-dijo miyako no tan roja como antes-

-bien vamos-dijo la chica-UY¡ pero que tonta soy se me ha olvidado presentarme : yo soy Xana-

-encantada yo soy miyako-dijo miyako-

-y yo soy b...-dijo boomer pero la interrumpieron-

-e-el es miya emm...miyashiro el es miyashiro-dijo miyako-

-bueno vamonos-dijo Xana-

mientras las ppgz y los rrbz...

-Hay dos caminos-dijo momoko-

-si habra que separarse-dijo brick-

-bien pues butch y kaoru vosotros id por la izquierda,brick y yo por la derecha-dijo momoko-

-si encontrais a miyako y boomer volved-dijo brick-

los chicos se separaron...

con los rojos...

-vaya estos cerezos son tan romanticos-dijo momoko-

momoko se apego a el prazo de brick como lo hacen los novios.

-emm...momoko,¿me podrias soltar?-dijo brick un poco sonrojado-

al darse cuenta momoko se sonrojo mucho.

-emmm... si lo siento yo... ha sido sin querer-intento excusarse momoko-

-No importa -aun sonrojado-

-_**Porque habre echo**_** eso?-**pensaba momoko-

-_**pero porque me a gustado que momoko estuviera asi?o mejor porque me siemto**_** asi?-**penso brick-

con los verdes...

-imbecil¡-dijo kaoru-

-bruja-dijo butch-

-afeminadoooo¡-dijo kaoru-

-a si? pues escucha ¡NENA!-dijo butch-

kaoru al escuchar eso se puso como un demonio.**(yo : butch estas murto -_-)**

y cuando fue a pegarle kaoru se tropezo y cayo en los brazos de butch. Los dos se sonroojaron violentamente ,unbo un rato de silencio asta que butch lo rompio.

-Sabia que te gustaba-dijo butch orgulloso pero sonrojado-

Kaoru no dijo nada** (yo : WoW ante ese comentario kaoru no ha dicho nada ¡ESE ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!)**

Con los azules...

-Oye me gustaria hacerme una foto juntos-dijo xana mmientras sacaba una camara de sus pantalosnes -

Xana llevava una camiseta de manga corta color fuxia con un corazon enorme de color negro,lleva unos vaqueros muy cortos de color blanco oscuro y con unos ondulaciones al final de los vaqueros color negro ,unos calcetines color fuxia y unas bailarinas el pelo color marron,largo,utiliza coletas que le llegan asta el tobillo y y un flequillo del lado izquierdo.

-no hay problema -dijo xana- Bien pues alla vamos-

se echaron la foto y despues de un rato...

-profesor¡-dijeron boomer y miyako-

-bueno ya estais con vuestros amigos bueno miyako miyashiro hasta pronto-dijo xana-

-adios¡ dijo miyako-hasta pronto

-porque habiais tardado tanto?-dijo momoko-

-pues esque...¡Nos perdimos!-dijeron boomer y miyako sonrojados al recordar lo que habia pasado cuando estaban a solas-

**FIN DEL CAOITULO 4 **

**yo : espero que os allla gustado y recordad que cada dia subo capitulos :3**

**Xana : oye gracias por averme llamado para meterme en la historia.**

**yo : No hay de que esque tu apareces en pokemon X en el videojuego y decidi poner para que aparecieras.**

**Xana : gracias¡**

**Se despide la escritora anonima de los mejores lectores del mundo ,coman sano,vivan felices,cuidense y dejen review´s**


	5. Celoso?¡¿¡Yo!¡Nunca!

** ``¿celoso?,!¿yo?¡ ¡Nunca! ´´**

**brick : Dada se esta retrasando *susurrando***

**boomer : Lo se *susurrando***

**butch : que hacemos mientras?*susurrando***

***suena la puerta***

**yo : ya estoy siento aberme retrasado esque tuve que recoger a unas personitas.**

**butch : pues ya te tardaste.**

**yo: bueno rrbz largaos de aqui.**

**rrbz : quee pero porquee?¡**

**yo : porque solo os dige que vinierais para distraer a la gente mientras que yo recogia a las personas.**

**rrbz : No nos vamos¡**

**yo : Adios ¡ *mientras que les meto una patada*chicas ya podeis salir del coche.**

**Kaoru : TKS que chicos mas estupidos.**

**momoko : sip.**

**miyako : bastante jjiji.**

**yo : Bueno empecemos ya con la istoria.**

**ppgz : sip¡**

Nota : los rrbz ylas ppgz no me pertenecen pues solo los cogi prestado.

-diálogos-

-**pensamientos-**

-*acciones*-

Las ppgz y los rrbz tras su picnic , ahora se llevan mejor que hantes y ya van todos juntos al colegio salvo otros dias que kaoru y butch se quedan dormidos y se van los cuatro y dejan atras a los ya por los pasillos de la escuela para entrar en la clase,hasta que una orda de chicos con corazoncitos en los ojos llegaron asta miyako.

-Hola miyako-chan te parece ir el viernes al cine?-dijo un chico-

-No miyako-chan ven conmigo el jueves al parque de diversiones-dijo un chico-

-Miyako-chan te apetece que agamos los deveres junto?-dijo otro chico-

-Miyako-chan quieres que te acompañe a casa?-dijo un chico-

Todas esas peticiones le ponian enfermo/celoso a boomer.

-hey miya-chan-llamo un chico a miyako-te e estado buscando,me prometiste que te podia acompañar asta tu clase-

-tienes razon fuyuki-kun-dijo miyako-chicos yo me adelantare a clases nos vemos-

-Grrrr quien es ese fuyuki?¡-dijo molesto boomer-

-ese es un amigo y admirador de miyako -respondio momoko-

-Pues no me cae bien-dijo boomer-

-momoko-chan¡-llamo un chico-

-hee?-dijo momoko-

-olle momoko te queria preguntar si te puedo llevar clases-dijo el chico-

-enserio-dijo momoko con corazones en sus ojos-porsupuestisimo que si kalm-kun-

-genial-dijo kalm-

-Y ese tio,que quiere de momoko?¡-dijo molesto brick-

-El es esta en ultimo curso,el es muy popular y muy atletico momoko y casi todas las chicas estan enamoradas de el-explico kaoru-

-PFF¡que tio mas fanfanrron-dijo brick-

-OYE TU¡-grito alguien-se puede saber donde estabas?¡-

-que quieres kevin?-dijo kaoru desinteresada-

-QUE QUE QUIERO?¡ME DIJISTES QUE NOS VRIAMOS EN LAS CANCHAS DE SOCCER-dijo el llamado kevin-PUES AHORA TE ACOMPAÑARE A CLASES-

-esta bien...-dijo kaoru un poco molesta-

-quien ese -dijo molesto butch-

-Pues kevin,supongo-dijo boomer-

-PUES COMO ESE TAL KEVIN LE AGA DAÑO A KAORU EL PARTO LA CARA SE LO RECONSTRUYO Y SE LO VUELVO A PARTIS-AMENZO butch-

-vayamos a clases-dijo brick aun molesto.

En un lugar misterioso...

-Me estoy impacientando-dijo Xxx-

-No te procupes Hiro-

-quiero empezar ya-dijo hiro-

-te crees que yo no?-dijo XX

-si pero tu eres mas sereno kiro-dijo hiro-

-...-

-Y tu no dices nada miro?-dijo kiro-

-YA CALLENSE ¡ - Dijo Xxx -

-...-

-pero...-dijo hiro-

-PERO NADA¡ si os aburris os dare algo de tarea sucia-dijo XXxx-

-si-dijeron los tres-

-Sabeis quienes son los rrbz verdad?-pregunto Xxxx -

-si-

-bien *sonrie de orejja a oreja con el pelo cubriendole la cara*pues...-dijo XXXxxx-

-eso es todo lo que tenemos que haser?-dijo kiro-

-si-dijo XXxx-

-Facil-dijeron los tres-

en las clases...

-Muchas gracias por aberme dejado traerte-dijo fuyuki-

-Gracias a ti por traerme fuyuki-dijo miyako-

-Gracias por pedirme llevarme-dijo momoko-

-Gracias a ti por aceptar-dijo kalm-

-Deberias decirme gracias - dijo kevin-

-Esta bien gracias por traerme kevin aunque no lo necesitara-dijo kaoru-

-me encanta cuando eres asi-dijo kevin-

Mientras los rrbz los observaban con mirada asesina...

-bien hoy tendremos 3 alumnos nuevos-dijo la -pasen chicos no sean timidos-

-Hola yo soy Kiro-dijo kiro-

-yo soy miro encantado de conoceros-dijo miro-

-Buenas soy hiro-diijo hiro-

-Hiro sientate al lado de kaoru(butch estaba detras)-dijo la -

Hiro se camina hacia su sitio.

-Hola soy hiro-

-hola-dijo kaoru desinteresada sin mira a hiro-

-te gustaria venir al parque de diversiones el viernes conmigo?-dijo hiro-

-Kaoru tosi y despues dijo-Pues...*fue interrumpida*-

-NO ELLA NO QUIERE SALIR CONTIGO A SI QUE A TU SITIO¡-dijo butch-

-Y tu quien eres?¡-

-yo soy Kioske-

-eres su novio?-

-Claro que no¡-dijeron butch y kaoru al unisono-

-estonces?,Oh ya veo a ti te gusta Kaoru-dijo hiro-

kaoru y butch se sonrojaron.

-Claro que no¡-dijo butch-

-entonces,si no sois novios ,ni te gusta ella,a lo tuyo que no te he preguntado nada se lo he preguntado a kaoru-dijo hiro-

-Vale pero kaoru iba a decir que no-dijo butch-

-que me dices kaoru?-dijo hiro-

-emmm... no se...-dudo kaoru-Bueno esta bien-

-*mira a butch con cara de burla*-mira hiro-

-Grrr-gruño butch-

kiro se camino a su siento*

-Hola tu eres momoko cierto?-dijo kiro-

-sip-dijo momoko-

-eres muy linda te gustaria salir conmigo el sabado?-dijo kiro-

brick al escuchar eso frungio el ceño.

-hola hiro tu asiento no es ese-dijo brick-

-lose pero le estaba preguntando una cosa a momoko-

-aaa y puedo saber de que se trata?-dijo brick-esque momoko y yo vamos el sabado a una cita-dijo brick-

-enserio?-dijo hiro-enserio?-dijo momoko-

-si no te acuerdas momoko-dijo bricck-

-brick , se perfectamente que no me has pedido salir-dijo momoko-

*brick ignoro a momoko*

-ela no quiere salir contigo¡-dijo brick-

-como lo sabes aun no ha rrespondido?-dijo kiro-

-lo se porque...-trato de excusarse brick-porque lo se y punto¡-

-*kiro ignoro a brick* si o no?-dijo kiro-

-pues...-dijo momoko- esta bien-

-grrr-gruño brick-

*miro se dirige a su asiento...*

-hola tu eres miyako?-dijo miro-

-si-dijo miyako-

-miyako eres tan linda como la luna llena-dijo miro-

-muchas gracias-dijo miyako ruborizada-

-grrr-gruño boomer-

-te puede llamar miya?-dijo miro -significa Luna llena-

-mmm...si estabien-dijo miyako-

-te apetece venir conmigo el domingo en una cita?-dijo miro-

-*boomer de inmediatamente fue a su asiento*te importaria vajar la voz?-dijo boomer-esque intento estudiar-

-enmm...claro porsupuesto-dijo miro-buno lo que te decia que*susurrando*-

-aun te oigo -dijo boomer-

-bueno que*dijo muy muy vajo*-dijo miro-

-vaja el volumen mas-dijo boomer-

-*ya no se oia a miro*-

-boomer¡-regaño miyako-

-L-lo siento-dijo boomer-

-que me decias miro-kun?-pregunto miyako-

-que si querias venir conmigo a una cita el domingo-dijo miro-

-mmm...bueno esta bien -dijo miyako sonriendo-

-grrr-gruño boomer-

*suena la campana para el armuerzo*

en el cuarto de baño de los chicos...

-_**pero que me ha pasado?porque me he sentido a si cuando kiro le pidio salir a**_** momoko?-**penso brick-

-_**pero porque siento celos de miyako?a caso e-estoy enamorado de**_** ella-**penso boomer-

-_**porque me siento asi mierda?¡ no quiero sentirme a si no quiero estar**_** ce...celoso-**penso butch-

-chicas habeis visto a los chicos?-pregunto momoko-

*miyako y kaoru negaron con la cabeza*

**FIN DEL CAP 5**

**yo : os gusto?**

**Xana : ami si,me encantan cuando los rrbz sientencelos.**

**yo : jaja¡ y yo.**

**se despide la escritora anonima de los mejores lecotres del mundo,coman sano,vivan felices ,cuidense y dejen review´s.**

_**reviews´s?**_


	6. Cita de momoko y kiro

``**_Kiro y yo en una_**** cita´´**

_**yo : Hola espero que os guste y hoy en vez de rrbz tenemos a momoko porque en este capitulo sera de la cita que le pidio kiro a momoko.**_

_**momoko : sip,me sorprende que un chico taaan guapo me pidiera salir.**_

_**yo : si a mi tambien me extraña pero es lo que hay **_

_**momoko : que mala eres *inflando los mofletes***_

_**yo : Lose y esa es unas de mis buenas cualidades ;).**_

_**momoko : sobretodo buenas ¬_¬**_

Nota : momoko no me pertenece pues solo lo cogi pretada.

-diálogos-

-**pensamientos-**

-*acciones*-

POV MOMOKO.

Era sábado,por la mañana,estaba durmiendo placidamente en mi cama hasta que hoy una voz que me decia :

-Levantate o llegaras tarde a tu cita-dijo aquella voz

Era pochie y no me lo crei porque siempre se inventa cosas para de je pasar,al cabo de un rato hoy una voz que decia :

-MOMOKO AKATSUMI LEVANTATE YA-dijo esa voz-

Era kaoru y tambien lo deje pasar porque esto ya paso una vez.

Flash back

-MOMOKO LEVANTA QUE SE QUEMA LA CASA¡-

-MOMOKO VAMOS AHORA ¡CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z!-

-MOMOKO,MOMOKO HAY UN CHICO EN LA PUERTA QUE PREGUNTA POR TI-

Fin del flashback

Despues de un rato,hoy una voz muy dulce :

-Momoko son las 4 de la tarde queda una hora para tu cita-dijo esa voz-

Entonces yo mire el que era verdad y como una vala me besti me arregle el cabello y me fui a la puerta para no llegar tarde a mi cita.

-A donde vas momoko?-me pregunto brick-

-a mi cita-dije rapidamente antes de irme-

POV NORMAL

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a ¿¡A SU CITA!?-tartamudeo brick-

*brick salio corriendo*

-vas a espiar a momoko?-dijo pochie-

-...-*brick no dijo nada y sigio corriendo un poco sonrojado*-

POV MOMOKO.

Estaba corriendo para llegar a tiempo a mi cita,pero,e pronto presenti como si alguien me siguiera,mire a ambos lados para comprobar si mis presentimientos era solo cosa mia,pero no vi nada,me segui caminando,asta llegar al parque . Cuando llege al parque de diversiones vi que kiro todavia no llego asique me alivie y decidi esperarle.

-Hola momoko-me llamo kiro-siento haber llegado tarde-

-No te preocupes yo acabo de llegar-dije -

-Bien,entramos?-me dijo kiro-

*yo asenti*

POV NORMAL.

Minetras en una papelera _**(yo : mas resumido donde se ''escondia'' brick)**_

_**-pero que se traendan entre**_** manos?-**penso brick-

POV MOMOKO.

-en que cacharro te quieres montar primero?-me dijo kiro-

-pues...en la casa embrujada-dijo momoko-

-deberas de quieres montar alli?-me dijo kiro-

-sip-le conteste yo-

-bien-

Kiro y yo nos adentramos en la casa alli habia un monton de monstruos algunnos yo me asustaba pero otros no,mientras que kiro no se inmutava.

-Waw kiro eres increible nada te a asustado-dije yo impresionada-

-Eso no asusta ni a un niño pequeño-me dijo kiro-

El y yo seguimos por la casa embrujada.

-Grrr esos dos van d novietes ¡como me molesta!-dijo brick-

POV NORMAL

En la central electrica de la casa embrujada hubo un problema y justo donde estaban Kiro,momoko y brick fue cuando hubo el en unas paredes y derrepente las paredes se empezaron a al notarlo fue enseguida a salvar amomoko pero cuando llego el sequedo atrapaodo con momoko,porque Kiro consiguio escapar.

-brick?-pregunto momoko-que haces aqui?-

-pues..yo...esque...-dijo intentando buscar una excusa-no..no...no sabes que yo cada sabado vengo aqui?-

-pues...no no lo sabia-dijo momoko-

-bueno jejej me tengo que ir-dijo brick-*se estrello contra la pared*-

-emm...estamos encerrados-dijo momoko con una gotita en su sien-

-si..estammos encerrados...juntos...-dijo brick-*se sonroja*-

-*momoko tamben se sonroja*-

Ubo un rato de silencio.

En el laboratirio...

-WOFF WOFF DETECTO RAYOS Z NGROS EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES¡-dijo el perro robot-

-ROLLING BUBBLES¡-dijo miyako-

-POWERED BUTERCUPP¡-dijo kaoru-

-EXPLOSIVE BOOEMR¡-dijo boomer-

-STRONG BUTCH ¡-dijo butch.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al parque de monstruo era uno electrico estaba echo entero de elctricidad.

-Y momoko y brick?-dijo bubbles-

-no se pero si noo vienen tendremos que luchar sin ellos-dijo butch-

-Ni medio problema-dijo kaoru-MARTILLO SONICO¡-

*el golpe le llego a el monstruo pero no leizo nada,solo se izo mas grande*

-es un monstro de electricidad todo lo que sea electrico no le afecta,todo los contrario,se hace masgrade-explico miyako-

-que hacemos entonces?-dijo boomer-

-mmmm...-

-Ya lo tengo-dijo miyako-el otro dia estuve secandome el pelo con el secador y se me cayo una gota de agua al secador y entonces se estropeo-

-entonces..-dijo kaoru-sugieres que nos sequemos el pelo?-

-n-no kaoru no es eso-dijo bubbles con una gotita en su sien-

-ya veo entonces si le echamos agua al montruo ,lo derrotaremos-dijo boomer-

-ya veo-dijo butch y butercupp-

-Yo y boomer iremos por el agua mientras-dijo bubbles-butch y butercupp vosotros distraed al monstruo-

Mientras con momoko y brick.

-...-

-...-

-emmm...oye momoko-dijo brick- a ti t-te gusta kiro?-

-he?-dijo momoko-b-bueno gustar no esque me guste-

-y porque sales con el?-

-pues-dijo momoko-solo salgo con el porque el es nuevo y no tiene amigos-

-ya veo-

-porque la pregunta?-dijo momoko-

-p-pues..*se puso rojo* t-tu me-me g-gus...-tartamudeo brick-

*suenan abrirse las paredes*

-momoko-dijo miyako y kaoru-

-brick -dijo boomer y butch-

-menos mal que estias bien-dijo kaoru-

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 6_**

**_yo : espero que os haya gustado_**

**_brick : te dije que no contaras que estuve apunto de declararme a momoko *un poco rojo*_**

**_yo : y que necesito poner lo mas jugoso,pero menos mal que te interrumpieron ¬_¬_**

**_brick : si u_~U_**

**_Se despide la esscritora anonima de los mejores lectores del mundo cuidense,vivan sano,sean felices y dejen review´s_**

**_Review´s_**


	7. El zorro parte 1

_** `èl zorro´´**_

_**yo : siento haverme demorado taaanto esque no tuve tiempo.**_

**-**diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

-*acciones*-

Nota : los rrbz y las ppgz no me pertenecen pues solo los cogii prestados.

-_**que aburrimiento,pues nada echare la siesta un**_** poco-**penso brick-

**sUEÑO DE BRICK**

Estaba en un bosque totalmente desierto,una sombra aparece entre los árboles,una sombra,sin cara.

-que es eso? *eco*-dijo brick-

La sombra aparece delante de brick y la sombra toma forma igual que el.

-hee~?-se extraño brick-tu..eres yo?-

-...-

-habla,que quieres de mi?*eco*-dijo brick-

-...-

-grrrr-

-frío,congelado,helado,nada,fuego,viento,agua-dijo la sombra-fuerza,amistad,trabajop,equipo-

-hee?-dijo brick-

-ingenio,altura,dobe,malvado,bueno,elemento z-siguio la sombra-monstro...*eco*-

-que?-dijo brick-que quieres decir con eso?-

*la sombra desaparece y todo se vuelve oscuro*

-quieres?-dijo una voz misteriosa-

-querer el que?-dijo brick-

-tu ya lo sabes-dijo la voz-tu quieres eso no?-

*suena la cambana y brick se despierta*

decamino al laboratorio..

-que os a parecido la materia?-dijo momoko-

-aburrida-dijeron butch y kaoru-

-y a vosotros?-

-interesante-dijeron boomer y miyako-

-aa bueno y a ti brick?-dijo momoko-

-...-

-brick?-dijo momoko-te pasa algo?-

-hee-dijo brick pensativo-no nada importante-

-vale-dijo momoko un poco triste al ver a brick asi-

en el laboratorio...

-butch boomer sabeis porque brick esta así?*susurrando-dijo momoko-

-no *susurrando*-dijo butch y boomer-

-vale gracias*susurrando*-dijo momoko-

*caminando a su cuarto*

-**_porque brick esta asi?no lo entiento,¿y porque me preocupo tanto?,seguro que no es nada_**** grave**-penso momoko-*suspiro*

-WAUF WAUF¡DETECTO ENERGIA MALIGNA-grito pochie-

-okey,llama a las chicas-dijo el profesor-

-POWERPUFF GIRLS Z ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z LOS NECESITAMOS-grito pochie-

-HIPER BLOSSOM-grito momoko-

-HARD BRICK-dijo brick-

-ROLLING BUBLES-dijo miyako-

-EXPLOSIVE BOOMER-dijo boomer-

-POWEREDD BUTERCUPP-dijo kaoru-

-STRONGH BUTCH-dijo butch-

-POWERPUFF GIRLS Z AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z-dijeron todos-

todos salieron volando donde estaba el monstro...

-que es eso?¡-dijo butercupp-me recuerda a butch-

-grrrr-gruñó butch-

-mm..-dijo blossom-ya se que hacer¡-

-butercupp butch teneis que sugetarle la cola al zorro -dijo momoko-

Y así lo hicieron butch y butercupp atraparon la cola del zorro.

-bubbles,podrias hacer una burbuja tan grando como para poder atrapar al zorro?-dijo momoko-

-creo que si-respondió bubbles-

bubles hizo la burbuja y atrapo al zorro

-llevemoslo a la playa allí lucharemos con el sin destrozar nada-dijo momoko mirando a brick que tenía cara de que se habia perdido-brick te pasa algo?no as dicho nada en todo el rato-

-no tranquila no me pasa nada-dijo brick pensativo y sin ningún tipo de exprecion-

-vale esta bien-dijo momoko un poco triste porque brick no le contava lo que pasaba-

EN la playa...

-martillo sonico-

-yo-yo supremo-

-burbujas explosivas-

las chicas derrivaron al zorro gigante y este se convirtio en su tamaño normal.

-pobrecito-dijo miyako-

-nos lo lllevamos?-dijo momoko-que dices brick?-

-pues vale-

-...-momoko no se puso triste se enfadó-

**continuara...**


	8. el zorro parte 2 : un nuevo enemigo

``_**EL ZORRO : ¿NUEVOS ENEMIGOS?**_

_** ¿O NUEVOS ALIADOS?´´**_

_**YO : HEY¡hola lectores.**_

_**brick : y anosotros no nos saludas?**_

* * *

_**yo : bueno empezemos con el cap *lo ignora***_

_**brrick : NO SEAS TAN MALA¡**_

Nota : los rrbz no me pertenecen pues solo los cogi prestados

-diálogos-

-_**pensamientos-**_

**-***acciones*-

Las ppgz y los rrbz llevaron al zorrito al laboratorio y lo tumbaron en una camilla que ya había vuelto a su estado normal .Mentieron al zorro en una maquina donde allí expulsaron sus rayos z negros.

El zorro se desperto,miro a las ppgz :

-O NO LAS POWERPUNK¡-grito el zorrito-

-te equivocas pequeño-dijo miyako muy amablemente-somos las powerpuff girls z-

-...-el zorrito volteo la mirada y poso su mirada en los rrbz-

-ROWDY RIGTH BOYS Z-dijo el pequeño zorrito-OS ESTABA BUSCANDO-

-no,nosotros somos los rowdyruff z-dijo boomer-

-...-el zorrito miro extrañado a los rrbz-

-pobrecillo-se compadecio momoko-el zorrito esta en un lugar desconocido y no conoce a badie-

-Y dime-dijo brick-de donde vienes?-

-pues...vengo de vieja seltadilla-dijo el zorritoto-

-heeee?-dijeron todos-

-de nueva seltadilla-volvio a contestar el zorro-allí hay todo tipo de cosas,demonios,animales que hablas : como yo-

-demonio?-dijo el profesor-

-si,demonios-dijo el zorrito-hay demonios buenos y malos,yo soy un demonio,uno bueno-

-eso significa que tienes poderes-dijo ken-

-s-dijo el zorrito-

-*bostezo*-bostezó momoko-tengo sueño,el zorrito se puedequedar?-

-no se-dijo profesor-

-vamos profesor-dijo kaoru-al fin y al cabo acogistes a los rrbz y son peores que un zorro-

Lo que dijo kaoru provoco risas por parte de ken,pochie,momoko y miyako y unas caídas comicas del profesor y de los rrbz.

-E-esta bien -dijo el profesor con una gotita en su nuca-

Al dia siguiente,de camino a la escuela,cuando ya estaban entrando llego la maraton de chicos enamorados de las ppgz_** (yo : SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDAAAA¡)**_

una maratón de chicos enamorados de miyako llegaron.

-miyako-san vamos al cine luego?-dijo un chico-

-te acompaño a tu casa?-dijo otro-

Otra maratón llegó hacia momoko.

-hola momoko-dijo un chico-

-momoko te acompaño a clases?-dijo un chiico-(_**yo : no hace falta que lo pregunte,lo va a hacer de todos modos ¬¬ XD)**_

-_**un sueño echo realidad,pero un poco**_** pesado**-pensó momoko-

Y otra hacia kaoru._**(yo : esos chicos lo van a pagar caro )**_

-hola kaoru quieres salir conmigo?-dijo un chico-

-no sal conmigo¡-grito otro-

-grrrr-d¡gruñó kaoru-DEJADME EN PAZ NIÑOS HORMONALEEEES¡-

Y así asta llegar a clases

-hola-dijo la -hoy tendremos 3 alumnas nuevas-

-yo soy berserk-dijo una chica con el pelo desordenado y colo anarangado con una coleta alta,sus pelo le llegaba asta las rodillas,como el de momoko pero mas desordenado,un lazo color carmesí,casi roto,llevava una camiseta rosa y una falda a cuadros,unos calcetines,color blanco,altos,y unos zapatos color rojo.

-soy brat encantada-dijo una chica rubia con unos rulos,su pelo le llegaba asta el tobillo,llevava una camiseta negra por debajo que le dejaba libre el ombligo y una camiseta azul por encima que tambien le dejaba libre el ombligo,un cinturon colo amarillo,una falda azul,unas mallas negras,unas botas azules.

-yo soy brute-dijo una chica con el pelo azabache,como el de kaoru,desordenado,lleva puesto un vestido negro,un cinturon verde,y unas mallas rotas color negro,y unas votas negras oscuras.

De rrepente los chicos detectaron un aura negra de aquellas extrañas chicas.

-berserk,sabes ya quien de estos chicos son los rowdy right boys z? *susurrando* -preguntó brat-

´-no,todavia no *susurrando *-dijo berserk pero tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo-

-alomejhor todavía no llegó *susurrando*-dijo brat-

-pues si ese es el caso solo abra que obligarlo a venir *susurrando*-dijo brute-

-como?*susurro*-dijo brat-

-buscaremos al zorro * susurro* -dijo berserk-

-bueno les pasa algo?-dijo la -

-si señorita-dijo berserk-tenemos que ir a la enfermería es algo grave-

-no,losiento ahora no pueden salir-dijo la - no veo que este enfermas-

Berserk miro fijamente a la parecía que lo estaban ignotizando(obviamente si)los ojos de la señorita kini se volvieron carmesí : como el de berserk.

-teneis mi permiso-dijo sin ninguna expresión y sin parpadear-

Los rrbz sospecharon de ella.

-señorita kini-dijo brick-mi estomago me habla-

-señorita kini-dijo boomer-mi pelo se ha echo un esguince-

-señorita kini-dijo me duele lo que ellos-

-vallan a la enfermeria-

Las chicas sopecharon tambien.

-señorita kini-dijo momoko-mis manos estan resfriadas-

-señorita kini-dijo miyako-mis calcetas se marean-

-señorita kini-dijo kaoru-sufro de...¡TONTIRITIS!-

-ustedes vayan tambien-

siguieron a los chicos que estaban siguiendo a las chicas nuevas.

-se lo pasan bien espiando?-dijo beserk-por lo que veo os encanta-

-vosotras 3 que planeais?-dijo brick-

-a tí no te incumbe-dijo brute-

-si,me incunve¡-dijo butch-

Las chicas mientras estaban mirando lo que volteo sus ojos y vio a las chicas...entonces cada uno se acerco a un rrbz brute : butch,brat : boomer,berserk : brick y adivinen les dieron un beso _**(yo : EN LA BOCA¡ como en todas las pelis romanticas)**_** .**Nuestras chicas se quedaron de piedra al igual que los chicos,que seguian con el besuqueo y cuando las chicas no pudieron aguantar ver el espectaculo y se marcharón fue cuando las powepunk girls z pararon y se chicos estaban de rojos como el trasero de un babuino que no pudieron ni hablar.

-adios chicos-dijo berserk mientras se iva-

-adios guapetones-dijo brat mientras seguia a berserk-

-adios-dijo brute mientras que seguia a sus campas-

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**YO :**_** Os a gustado?**


	9. Vamos a ver a taaka-chan

_** ``Vamos a ver a takaa-chan´´ **_

_**yo :este es el capitulo en el que boomer va a estar triste que pena**_

_**brick : esa es la razon por la que no vino?**_

_**yo : Seee**_

_**butch : jajaja ¡tengo que ver la cara de boomer**_

_**yo : no vallas de chulo que cuando termine la de boomer ,vendra la tulla ¬¬**_

_**brick : jajajaa**_

_**butch : grrrr**_

Nota : los rrbz no me pernenecen pues solo los cogi prestados

-diálogos-

**-**_**pensamientos-**_

-*acciones*-

* * *

Era una mañana en el colegio,era la hora de la plática y estaban almorzando,era viernes,y cada una estaba ablando de lo que ivan a hacer este fin de semana.

-kaoru tu que aras?-dijo miyako-

-pues supongo que ire a entrenamiento de soccer -dijo kaoru-

-y tu momoko?-dijo miyako-

-no se ,puede que vaya a ver a kuriko-dijo momoko un poco triste-

-y tu que aras miyako?-dijo kaoru-

-pues...creo que ire a ver a taaka-chan-dijo miyako un poco sonrojada-

-es verdad cuanto tiempo hace que no lo visitas?-dijo momoko-

-pues desde hace bastante tiempo-dijo miyako sonrojada -no he tenido tiempo-

-al fin y al cabo cody fue tu primer amor-dijo kaoru tratando de molestar a miyako-

En otra mesa estaban los rrbz,boomer estaba comiendo ,y derrepente unas palabra entraron en sus oidos que decian ''_al fin y al cabo cody fue tu primer amor''_

_-__**p-p-p-p-p-PRIMER**_** AMOR?¡-**penso boomer mientras que ponia cara extrañas-

Sus hermanos lo miraban

-que le pasa a este ahora?-dijo butch-

-no se,pero mejor agamos como que no lo conocemos-

-buena idea-dijo butch-

De vuelta con la mesa de las chicas.

-y cuando vas a confesarle?-dijo momoko-

-pues...no se-dijo miyako aún sonrojada-no estoy lista-

-si , claro...-dijo kaoru con sarcasmo -

*suena la campana *

En clases...

-_**cody,?quien sera**_** ese-**pensó boomer-_**Y PORQUE MIERDA KAORU A DICHO QUE FUE SU PRIMER AMOR?¡-**_

*suena la campana para irse a casa*

En el laboratorio.

-bueno chicas me voy-dijo miyako-

-pasatelo bien con cody-dijo momoko-

-y confiesate de una vez-dijo kaoru-no pierdas el tiempo¡-

-lo hare kaoru-dijo miyako un poco sonrojada-

miyako se fue.

-a donde a ido miyako?-dijo boomer-

-a ver a cody un buen amigo suyo-dijo momoko-

-esta ingresado en el hospital-dijo kaoru-

-entiendo-dijo boomer mientras que se acercaba a la puerta-

-a donde vas?-dijo brick-

-a hacer una cosa-dijo boomer-

-vas a seguir a la celeste verdad?-dijo butch-

-...-boomer se sonrojo y se fue-

En el hospital..

-buenos días -dijo miyako-

-buenos días miyako cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo una enfermera-

-igualmente-dijo miyako-

-vienes a ver a cody?-dijo la enfermera-

-si-dijo miyako-

-bien,el estaba esperando su visita-dijo la enfermera-

miyako fue a la abitacion de cody.

*llamo a la puerta*

-taka-chan-dijo miyako-soy yo-

-pasa miyako-dijo cody-

-cuanto tiempo-dijo miyako colorada-

-si,a pasado tiempo-dijo cody-te he echado de menos-

miyako se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba.

-y yo tambien a ti-dijo miyako-como estan tus heridas?-

-estan mejor-dijo cody -gracias a que me visitas-

en la ventana estaba boomer observando lo que pasaba,cody miro a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que boomer estaba mirando.

-miyako-dijo cody-te importaria traerme un vaso de agua-

-claro que no cody-dijo miyako-ahora mismo vuelvo-

Miyako salio de la habitacion.

-pasa-dijo cody-

Boomer se dio cuenta de que se lo dicia a el y boomer pasó.

-quien eres?-dijo cody-

-soy miyashiro-dijo boomer-_**(yo : miyashiro es el nombre japones que tiene boomer)**_

-miyashiro?,entonces tu eres el chico de que tanto habla miyako?-dijo cody-

-miyako habla de mi?-dijo boomer-

-si,dice que eres muy buen compañero-dijo cody-y que le caes muy bien-

-enserio?-dijo boomer-

-enserio-

-entonces ella habla de mi-dijo boomer-

-a tí te gusta miyako-dijo cody-

-heee?-dijo boomer sonrojandose-claro que no-

-enserio?-dijo cody-

-emmm...-dijo boomer-bueno un poquito-

-takaa-chan-dijo miyako fuera de la abitacion-

Boomer se transformo y se fue por la ventana.

-aqui esta tu vaso de agua-dijo miyako -

-gracias-dijo cody-

_**-vamos miyako ahora es el momento de confesarte a**_** takaa-chan-**penso miyako-emmm taka chan-

-si?-dijo cody-

-pues quería decirte que tuu..tu..m..me...gust...gustas-dijo miyako muy sonrojada-

-miyako,tu no me gustas,solo eres una molestia para mi adios vete no quiero verte-dijo cody que su flequillo le tapaba el pelo-

-p-pero taka-chan-dijo miyako soltando una lagrima-

-VETE FUERA VETEE¡-dijo miyako-

Miya salio de la habitacion y se fue corriendoy de pronto choco con boomer.

-miyako que te pasa?-dijo boomer mirando a miyako-

-ta-taka-chan me dijo que noo me queria que era una molestia para el y que no me quiere ver mas-dijo miyako llorando-

-...-boomer estaba enfrente de miyako y la abrazo-

-boomer-dijo miyajo aun llorando-

boomer se acerco lentamente a miyako y la besó los dos se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

**_FIN DE CAP_**

**_YO : espero que os haya gustado_**

**_brick : demasiado cursi._**

**_yo : seee aja lo que tu digas nadie te ha preguntado nada ¬¬_**


	10. Niñeros : recuerdos de una linda infanci

``_**Niñeros : recuerdos de la linda infancia **_

_** y no tan linda´´**_

_**yo : hay infancia a quien no le gusto la infancia**_

_**brick : a mi no ni siquiera tuve**_

_**yo : *lo ignoro* la infancia es la mejor época del mundo,universo,año...**_

_**momoko : a mi si me gusto mi infancia**_

_**miyako : yo ame mi infancia**_

_**kaoru : yo tambien**_

_**yo : yo adore mi infancia (mi madre me compraba lo que quería XD )**_

Nota : Los rrbz y las ppgz no me pertenecen pues solo los cogí prestados

-diálogos-

_**-pensamientos-**_

-*acciones*-

En el cielo de la ciudad de nueva tawnsvill estaban los rrbz y los ppgz que regresaron de su batalla que habían tenido contra mojo,entonces las chicas pasaron por una tienda de chuches que había por allí ,la tienda estaba un poco desastrosa con lo cristales rotos,(como la casa de mojo pero con puerta y las paredes estables).

-miren chicas-dijo blossom señalando la tienda de chuches-

-una tienda de chuches-dijo bubbles-

-hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a una-dijo butercupp-

-vayamos-dijo blossom-

-a donde van?¿-dijo brick-

-a esa tienda de chuces-dijo blossom señalandola-que no ven?-

-teneis 14 años no 7 -dijo butch molesto-

-tu no lo entiendes habeis nacido con 13 años-dijo butercupp molesta-

Los chicos se molestaron por el comentario de la pelinegra.

-butercupp no seas tan mala-dijo bubbles regañando a su amiga-chicos,vosotrso no habeis probado nunca una chuche verdad?-

-mmm...-echo blossom-claro,vosotros no habeis probado nunca una chuche por eso decís eso-

-chicos,que tal si venis con nosotras para probar una gominola?-dijo miyako-

-bueno,vale-se convencion boomer-

Entraron a la tienda de chuches y había un cartel que ponía _''Chuches gratis sirvanse''_

-Aver...-dijo blossom miestras miraba las estanterias-esas piruletas¡-

- oye bloss-dijo bubbl-s-esas piruletas son muy parecidas a lasque nos comimos y de pronto nos convertimos en niñas de 7 años-

-emm...pues no veo el parentesco-dijo blossom-

-blossom bubbles tiene razon-dijo butercupp-

-bubbles,butercupp pone chuches gratis no hay que desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta -dijo blossom-

-esta bien...-dijo la pelinegra y la rubia-

tomaron 3 piruletas y 3 golosinas.

-tomen prueben las golosinas-dijo blossom entregando una golosina a cada rrbz-

Las chicas dieron un mordisco a la piruleta que cada una tenía (a que no adivinan?) se formo una nuve y los chicos vieron como las ppgz se convertieron en inocentes y lindas (según ellos) niñas de 7 años.

Los chicos se alarmaron enseguida y como no sabían que hacer se las llevaron al laboratorio.

-quien es este tío?-dijo momoko-

-quien este señor mayor?-dijo miyako-

-quien es este viejales?-dijo kaoru-

*al profesor le crecieron 3 venitas en la frenten dio un suspiro y se calmo*

-ejem..¿que a pasado?-dijo el profesor-

-No sabemos pegaron un mordisco a unas piruletas que habían comprado y derrepente se convirtieron en niñas de 7 años-esplicó brick-

-mmm...-dijo el profesor-esto ya había pasado,pero según mis analisis la ultima vez que les paso eso fue que él había puesto particulas a las piruletas que las chicas habian mordido y se recuperaron tomando mucho helado,sin envargo el analisis demuetra que las chicas no tienen particulas negras dntro de sus cuerpos eso significa...-explixo el profesor-

-significa que hay alguién más que planean desacerse de las chicas...-prosiguió ken-

-si,si,pero que hay con lo de que las chicas ahora tienen 7 años?-preguntó boomer-

-No se ,pero mientras que tengan 7 años no podran defenderse bien como ppgz-dijo el profesor-

El profesor miro a las chicas juganban en el sofa tirandose cogines y pegandoses con ellos,kaoru rompio su cogín,momoko rompio el suyo y miyako iso una gran(pero que muy graaaaande)raja en el sofá

el profesor se dio cuenta que si las tiene encasa destrozaria su casa.

-E llegado a pensar que estaran muchos mas seguros con ustedes-dijo el profesor-

-eso que significa?¡-dijo el alterado brick-

-significa que os enviare a una mansión para que cuideos de las pequeñas ppgz-dijo el profesor escondiendo se tras ken-

-¿¡QUEEEEEE QUEEEEEE?!-gritaron los rrbz-

-Hey vosotros de que hablais?-dijo momoko-

En ese momento brick penso _''que linda se ve momoko ahora que es pequeñita,pero que digo es mi enemiga''_

-que me miras?-dijo momoko-

-hee?-dijo brick señalandose-

-si , te lo digo a ti-

-Bueno aquí esta la direccion de donde está la mansion y tambien esta las llaves-dijo el profesor entregandole todo a brick-

Los 3 los miraron con cara de asesinos en serie.

-Bueno adios buena suerte no os entretengais en el camino y cuidadlas bien-dijo el profesor rápidamente empujandolos a fuera y cerrando la puerta-

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo butch-

-yo tampoco-dijo brick apoyando a su hermano -no dejaron a cargo para cuiarlas-

-no es eso ahora que kaoru tiene 7 años no podre ser su novio-

Todos se quedarón a tonitos al eschuchar eso.

-Lo dije en voz alta?-dijo butch avergonzado-

-si-dijeron sus hermanos.-

-bueno vamos a la casa-dijo butch-

* * *

-WoW que casa más grande-dijo boomer impresionado-

-que casa mas gigantesca-dijo kaoru-allí es donde vivimos?¡-

-si-dijo butch-

-Oye puedo haceron una preguntita?-dijo miyako inocentemente-

-claro -dijo boomer-

-QUIENES SOYS VOSTROS Y PORQUE NOS ESTAIS TRALLENDO A ESTA CASA ?¡-dijeron las 3 chicas de 7 años-

-Pues...-dijo brick intentando buscar una excusa-

-somos vuestros...-dijo boomer buscando una excusa-

-vuestros...-dijo butch intentando buscar una excusa-

-vuestros hermanos-dijo brick-

-PARA NADA,YO NO ME PAREZCO A ESE MARICA-dijo kaoru apuntando a boomer-

-NI A ESE PERVERTIDO-dijo kaoru apuntando a butch-

-NI A TI IMBECIL-dijo kaoru-

Todos se quedaron con la boca habierta al escuchar eso.

-creo que esta niña se tiene que labar la boca con jabon-dijo boomer llorando comicamente-ha erido mis sentimiento y que es eso de marica?-

-Entremos-dijo brick abriendo la puerta-

-QUE SUPER CASA¡-dijeron las 3 chicas-

Las chicas corrierón para cada lado a inspeccionar toda la casa.

-Dime hermanito donde esta mi cuarto?-dijo miyako dulcemente-

-Boomer se sonrojo por lo que le llamo miyako- voy a llevarte asta allí-

Pasó el rato y ya se hico hora de dormir.

-Miyako vete a bañar-dijo boomer mirando la tele-

-enseguida voy hermanito-dijo miyako muy dulce y obediente-

-Momoko a bañar-dijo brick-

-Si mama¡-dijo momoko sarcastica-

-Y NO ME LLAMES MAMA-dijo brick molesto-

-Kaoru tu tambien bañate¡-dijo butch-

-NO QUIERO-dijo kaoru-

-no te he preguntado te he ordenado-dijo butch-

-OBLIGAME A BAÑAR-dijo kaoru-

-TRANQUILA QUE LO HARE-dijo butch-

Kaoru le tiro bombas fetidas a la cara a butch lo cual este se desmayo de lo mal que olía.

-NO ME COGERAS NUNCA-grito kaoru mientras se iva a no se donde.

En la ducha del cuarto de miyako...

-No llego al javón-dijo miyako mientras que intentanva saltar para poder coger el javón-

-BOOMER HERMANITO PUEDES VENIR?¡-llamó miyako a boomer-

-Y voy-dijo boomer fastidiado porque no pudo ver su programa favorito ( Bandolero azul,es un culebrón ¬¬)

-Hermanito me coges el javón,no llego-dijo miyako-

-emmm...pero...-dijo boomer sonrojandose porque el javon estaba adentro de la ducha-el javon esta dentro-

-y?,tu eres mi hermanito-dijo miyako-

-*suspiro* esta bien -dijo boomer,abrio la cortina cogio el javón y se lo entrego mirando hacia otro lado,porque aunque miyako era pequeña seguia siendo su amienemiga-

-gracias,hermanito.-dijo miyako muy dulce-

-D-de nada .-dijo boomer sonrojado-

Bajo las escaleras y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.Mientras butch estaba hay desmayado y porfin se desperto gritando :

-NIÑA DEL DEMONIO CUANDO TE PILLE TE VOY A CORTAR LAS PIERNAS LOS OJOS Y VOY TE CORTARE LAS MANOS PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESO-GRITÓ butch-

-Jajajaja-se olló una risa muy familiar(era de kaoru).-

-GRRRR,preparate niña endemoniada-dijo en voz baja butch-

Corrió por las escaleras y de pronto unas canicas bajaron por las escaleras creando que butch se resvalara comicamente.

-Jajajaja-Se olló de nuevo-

-BOY PARA ALLA NIÑATA-amenazo butch-

Subió por las escaleras y esta vez ''algo''tiro una pelota de beisbol a la cara de butch provocando que butch se callera de las escaleras comicamente.

-JAJAJAJAJA-

-TE VAS A ENTERAR-

Butch subió por las escaleras pero pecado a la parez para que no le callera nada.

-Jijijiji-se ollo otra vez-

Butch llego a la segunda planta y busco a kaoru por todas parte entro en un armario y allí estaba kaoru.

-TE ENCONTRE-dijo butch-

La agarró y la llevo asta el cuarto de baño y le tiro en la bañera.

-ESTO NO TERMINA AQUI PERVERTIDO-dijo kaoru-

Butch no lo escucho pues ya estaba en el salón en el que se encontraba en el primer planta.

En el baño donde se encontraba momoko bañandose.

-NO HAY TOALLA- grito momoko-ME TRAE ALGUIEN UNA ?¡

Nadie lo ollo,pero menos mal que brick estaba pasando por ese pasillo pues se dirigia a su habitació lo que momoko decía.

-Bueno pues como no hay toalla tendre que salir-dijo momoko saliendo de la bañera.

Brick abrió la puerta y se encontro a momoko,Brick se ronrojo vielentamente,ella tenía 7 años pero seguia siendo la momoko que todos ese momento un monstruo empezo a atackar la ciudad.

BEEP BEEP *se ollo el sonido del cinturon*

-BRICK-

-BOOMER-

-BUTCH-

-que ocurre-dijo brick abriendo su polvera-

-hola,chicos un monstruo esta atackando la ciudad-dijo braxien (el zorrito de la otra dimension)-

-okey-

-chicos adonde van?-dijo miyako agarrando a pulpi con sus dos hermanas a su lado-

-pues...a un sitio-dijo brick-

Empezo a llover,a granizar,se ollo truenos,y relampagos.

-Pero hay un mal tiempo para salir a la calle-dijo kaoru-

-Y nos dan miedo los truenos-dijo momoko-

-Y si nos ataca un monstru que quiere comerse nuestros ojos?-dijo miyako abrazando a pulpi-

-Seguro que eso no pasara-dijo boomer-

-PERO I SI PASA?-Dijo miyako,momoko y kaoru con una lagrima amenazando en salir-

-Tomad esto os protegera-dijo butch entregandole a kaoru un león,a momoko un leopardo y a burbuja un dragón de comodo(esa lagartija gigante en la que sale en la serie de jessie)de a saber de donde lo habra sacado-

-sus hermanos lo miraron con cara de WTF?-

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo brick-(bueno no se si se habran dado cuenta de que han dejado a 3 niñas indefensas de 7 años con un león y un leopardo carnivoro y con una lagartija de 1 metro y medio que con su saliba te mata al instante XD)

-vamos a dormir.-

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**YO : todavia no he terminado el cap y este capitulo lo he hecho en onor a la gente a la que le gusta la infancia,las golosinas y los programas que veía de pequeña dulces duulces recuerdo de la infancia.**_


End file.
